


Normalność

by Yuri_Onna



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_Onna/pseuds/Yuri_Onna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jedyne, czego pragnęła, to być normalną, zwykłą dziewczyną...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normalność

Jeśli Makoto czegoś naprawdę chciała, to chyba bycia normalną, nie wyróżniającą się niczym dziewczyną. Niestety, życie miało najwyraźniej inne plany. Tak sobie powtarzała, kiedy leżała na łóżku, patrząc na ledwie widoczny po ciemku sufit. Zrzuciła z siebie kołdrę, bo wspomnienia sprawiały, że było jej ciepło.

Już w przedszkolu i na początku szkoły musiała się wyróżniać. Ciężko być taką jak inne, kiedy jest się o głowę wyższą od wszystkich swoich koleżanek. Jeszcze trudniej, kiedy na lekcjach wychowania fizycznego patrzy się z tęsknotą na chłopaków grających w koszykówkę. Koleżanki myślały, że interesują ją grający, ale Makoto miała ich wtedy w nosie. Po prostu chciała móc być między nimi, kozłować piłkę i skakać z nią wysoko do góry. Wówczas pewnie nikomu by jej wzrost nie przeszkadzał. Widziała w marzeniach, jak bez trudu unosi się w powietrzu i umieszcza piłkę w koszu, a wszyscy wokół biją jej brawo. Ale kiedy pytała o to nauczyciela, słyszała zawsze to samo, że ma grzecznie ćwiczyć z innymi dziewczynkami. Podobnie było na podwórku - kiedy pytała chłopaków, czy może z nimi zagrać, słyszała tylko śmiech i uwagi, że to nie jest gra dla dziewczyn.

Zacięła się w sobie. Słysząc powtarzane coraz częściej uwagi, że jest za mało dziewczęca, postanowiła, że to zmieni, że będzie tak dziewczęca, jak tylko się da. Pomagała mamie w kuchni, uczyła się szydełkowania, dbała o porządek, szczerze pokochała kwiaty i była prawie szczęśliwa, że wreszcie nikt nie widział w niej dziwadła. Starała się nie słyszeć, kiedy w szkole ktoś za jej plecami rzucał „Ten wielkolud Kino“, „Makoto Drewniana Tyczka“, lub coś podobnego, nierzadko nawiązującego do jej nazwiska. Z wiekiem nabierała odporności, otaczając się pancerzem, po którym drobne złośliwości ześlizgiwały się, nie zostawiając nawet rysy.

Ale los upomniał się o swoje pod sam koniec podstawówki, kiedy w wypadku lotniczym zginęli jej rodzice. Nagle wokół niej wytworzyła się dziwna aura. Ze wszystkich stron słyszała słowa współczucia i troski, każdy demonstracyjnie wręcz okazywał, jak bardzo mu jej żal, ale momentalnie zauważyła, że nagle wszyscy zaczęli zachowywać wobec niej dystans, jakby bali się, że zarazi ich swoim nieszczęściem. Z ulgą powitała koniec szkoły i naukę w nowym gimnazjum, gdzie nikt jej nie znał. Rozpoczynając je postanowiła, że zrzuci z siebie to wszystko, że będzie zwykłą, normalną nastolatką, wiodącą zwyczajne, szkolne życie. Chociaż chyba na przekór sobie samej zapisała się na zajęcia z samoobrony, z drugiej strony, było to nawet dość modne wśród młodych dziewczyn. Czasami tylko prowadzący je trener stwierdzał, że powinna ćwiczyć z chłopakami, bo jest za silna, ale zbywała to. Zdobyła sobie grono koleżanek, którym jej doskonała znajomość gatunków herbaty i kwiatów imponowała. Dorastała, a w jej spokojnym, nastoletnim życiu powoli zaczynał rozbrzmiewać odgłos bijącego coraz głośniej serca.

Do dzisiaj czule wspomina chwilę, kiedy po raz pierwszy zobaczyła tamtego chłopaka. Wysoki, przystojny, gwiazda szkolnej drużyny baseballa. Przy nim, jak myślała, na pewno nie musiałaby czuć się za wysoka. Kiedy skrycie wodziła za nim wzrokiem marzyła, że mogłaby go zaprosić do siebie, specjalnie upiec swojej najlepsze ciasto oraz zrobić mu herbatę. Chodziliby razem po parku, spotykali się w restauracjach. Mogłaby go pocałować bez schylania się. Co z tego, że był od niej starszy? Czuła, że wreszcie udało jej się znaleźć drugą połówkę. Wszystkie koleżanki cały czas paplały o chłopakach, niektóre już nawet miały swoich, a część chwaliła się pierwszymi pocałunkami. Makoto bardzo chciała być taka jak one. I pewnego dnia zebrała się na odwagę, by po lekcjach podejść do niego i wyznać swoje uczucia.

To, że ją odrzucił, bolało. Gdzieś tam, w głębi duszy bała się tego, podejrzewała, że to może się tak skończyć, ale powtarzała sobie, że będzie dobrze, że poradzi sobie. Kiedy jednak wróciła do domu, padła na łóżko i płakała. Wypłakała z siebie cały żal i pewnie na tym by się skończyło, gdyby nie jeden drobny szczegół. Jej książę z bajki nie grzeszył dyskrecją i następnego dnia o jej porażce wiedziało pół szkoły.

Znowu przyszło jej przywdziać dawną zbroję, ale chyba zbyt urosła, bo jej noszenie było o wiele bardziej kłopotliwe niż kiedyś. A może docinki innych były ostrzejsze? Celowały w nich te dziewczyny, które również wodziły za nim wzrokiem, ale nie miały nawet tyle odwagi, aby się do niego odezwać. „Słyszałaś? Kino poprosiła go o chodzenie! Ta gorylica myślała, że On zwróci na nią uwagę?!“. „On miałby się spotykać z tą Godzillą? Co jej się ubzdurało?“. „Wysoka do nieba, a głupia jak trzeba!“. Szpilki przebijały się przez luki w zbroi, kłując boleśnie. Starała się nie reagować, zachować spokój, tłumacząc sobie, że za jakiś czas im się to znudzi. A gdzieś w głębi duszy wierzyła, że może i on dostrzeże, do czego doprowadził i jednak zmieni zdanie co do niej. Dlatego znosiła to wszystko z udawaną obojętnością, jednak coś w niej się zbierało i nie chciało w żaden sposób się wynieść. Starała się tego pozbyć na treningach, ale nie potrafiła. Lont płonął, zbliżając się coraz bardziej do beczki z prochem, w której gromadziły się jej emocje.

Wybuch nastąpił niespodziewanie, kiedy pewnego dnia na korytarzu któryś z jego kumpli rzucił coś pod jej adresem, wzbudzając tym śmiech paru innych. Do dzisiaj dokładnie nie pamiętała co powiedział, ani co i jak się wtedy stało. Kiedy ku nim ruszyła, jej oczy przysłoniła jakaś czerwona mgła. Było ich trzech, każdy ze szkolnej reprezentacji sportowej, a to ją nauczyciele musieli od nich siłą odciągać. Złamane żebro, podbite oko, naderwane ucho, stłuczenia, podrapania, wyrwane włosy, wybite zęby - tyle usłyszała z rzucanych potem zdań. Natychmiast zabrana do gabinetu dyrektora była jak w transie. Uznano, że została zaczepiona, ale to co zrobiła przekraczało jakiekolwiek normy szkolnych poszturchiwań. Dyrekcja dała jej jasno do zrozumienia, że ma zmienić szkołę, bo w tej nie ma już czego szukać. Przyjęła to z ulgą i spokojem, chociaż kiedy wychodziła i czuła na sobie wzrok innych uczniów to wiedziała, że jej marzenia o byciu normalną zapewne znowu legły w gruzach.

Oczywiście, kiedy przeniosła się do Juuban, zaraz dotarły za nią i plotki - nikt w końcu bez przyczyny nie zmienia szkoły w trakcie roku szkolnego. Jej wzrost i siła sprawiały, że szeptano o niej, iż była niebezpieczną chuliganką i członkinią szkolnego gangu, który miał terroryzować uczniów. Dziś budziło to u niej śmiech, ale pamiętała też, jak się wtedy czuła. Skończyć gimnazjum, jak szybko tylko się da, a potem do liceum - może dopiero tam uda się normalnie żyć? I wtedy, kiedy już się prawie z tym pogodziła, spotkała tę trójkę. Usagi, Rei i Ami nie był takie jak reszta. Niepoprawnie lekkomyślna optymistka, introwertyczna kujonka, dla której wynik poniżej 99% to plama na honorze i nieco nerwowa piękność, o której wszyscy mówią, że jest nawiedzona, stanowiły zaskakująco zgraną paczkę. Ale dopiero, kiedy odkryła ich sekret i dowiedziała się, że sama jest jedną z Sailor Senshi, zrozumiała, jak bardzo się różnią od reszty. Po raz pierwszy chyba nie czuła jednak z tego powodu dyskomfortu. Dzięki nim udało jej się złapać oddech, zwolnić i poczuć spokój. Wieczorami mogła z nimi ratować świat, ale za dnia była zwyczajną dziewczyną, spędzającą czas z koleżankami. Pokochała ten splot normalności z cudownością. Powtarzała sobie, że wszystko jest na doskonałej drodze. Co jakiś czas nawet wspominała swoją dawną miłostkę, dostrzegając jakiejś charakterystyczne dla tamtego chłopaka elementy u innych. Tak, była normalna. I kochała to bardziej niż cokolwiek innego. Zawołać „Chwilo, trwaj, jesteś tak piękna!“ było kuszące.

Dlatego, kiedy na Biegunie północnym reszta dziewczyn rzuciła się do ucieczki, Makoto nie zawahała się nawet przez chwilę. Pięć przeciwniczek na nią jedną? Uśmiechnęła się tylko. Tak, to niezły układ - dla nich. Ruszyła przed siebie, tym razem widząc wszystko bardzo wyraźnie. Skoczyła w objęcia śmierci bez cienia wątpliwości, a towarzyszyła jej pewność, że zanim odejdzie, postara się, aby co najmniej kilka ze stojących na jej drodze demonów poszło za nią. Rozbłyski energii elektrycznej, którą uwolniła w swej ostatniej chwili były dla niej jak pieszczota. Z dziwnym spokojem pożegnała życie i przyjaciółki, wiedząc, że walczyła o to, co warto było chronić.

Normalni ludzie nie pamiętają swojej śmierci. Makoto obróciła się na łóżku, przytulając twarz do poduszki. Skoro los uznał, że nie może być normalna, to trudno. Cieszyło ją nawet, że reszta dziewczyn zdaje się niczego nie pamiętać. Była gotowa poświęcić swoją normalność, aby chociaż one mogły jej zasmakować. I wiedziała, że gdyby przyszło co do czego, bez wahania poświeciłaby dla nich życie jeszcze jeden raz.


End file.
